Buyer's Remorse
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When Kaitlyn is away, Eve will play... Femslash, ONESHOT, Evelyn, BDSM


**Thanks to the Rhiannamator for the encouragement on this piece…hope to see some exploding being done ;)**

Eve stood in front of the wall of vibrators, and played with her hands nervously. Her lover, her mistress, Kaitlyn was away, and had been for over three weeks at this point. Eve knew better than to play with Kaitlyn's toys, even if she was angling for punishment. Her mistress took a hard line that her toys were for her use on Eve only. However, with Kaitlyn being gone for so long, Eve was horny. It didn't help that she and Kaitlyn had been Skyping almost every night, and once Kaitlyn was out of the arena and showered at her hotel room, she had the most frustrating habit of only putting on panties and a tank top. Not to mention the one habit that truly annoyed Eve, the fact that Kaitlyn always had to have the room icy cold, even when she was at home. Individually, not too bad. But when they were combined, Eve ended up very wet and horny, thanks to Kaitlyn looking absolutely edible and delicious with wet hair and erect nipples. It was something that Eve was slowly finding out, was not able to be solved with her hands.

Now however, Eve had decided to go out and find herself a toy of her own, as Kaitlyn wasn't scheduled to be home for at least another four or five days, and therefore she was still responsible for taking care of her own needs. She browsed the selection, before finally grabbing a medium sized vibrator, aqua blue in colour, and hurrying to the counter. She paid for her purchase, a deep red flush spreading over her cheeks and down her chest, and hurried out of the store.

* * *

Kaitlyn yawned as she let herself into her house, eagerly awaiting seeing her gorgeous girlfriend after almost three and a half weeks away on tour. She strode upstairs, realising that as it was after 10 at night, Eve would most likely be in bed at this point. Kaitlyn paused at the top of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the soft moans and whimpers she could hear coming from the master bedroom. She strode forward with purpose, freezing in the open doorway as a wide smirk spread slowly over her face.

"Well well, look at what we have here," she commented, dropping her bag onto the floor with an audible 'thunk'. Eve froze and her eyes widened, giving her a deer caught in headlights look as she shoved the aqua blue toy under her pillow.

"Oh Evie," Kaitlyn chuckled. The brunette slid off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with her knees.

"Mistress I'm sorry," Eve whispered, lowering her head. She felt the hot tears well up, stinging her eyes, and straightened her back.

"Evie, I'm not mad," Kaitlyn soothed, immediately stopping the teasing and stepping forward. She pressed Eves head to her stomach and threaded her fingers through the mid-length brunette hair, Eve gladly accepting the touch. "I didn't forbid you from getting off remember, and I definitely don't recognise that toy which means you bought it yourself." Eve nodded against her stomach, and blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes. Slowly she came back to herself and pulled back, looking up at Kaitlyn with a soft smile.

"Welcome home Mistress," she said softly. Kaitlyn cupped her cheeks and leant down, connecting their lips softly before pulling back.

"Thank you pet," she cooed. "Now, I think we have the little matter of your punishment to get to." The twinkle in her eyes, combined with the smile tugging at the corner of her lips let Eve tell that she wasn't in real trouble, but that Kaitlyn was just looking for an excuse to reconnect with her.

"Yes Ma'am," Eve agreed, rising to her feet gracefully. She led the way out of the bedroom, Kaitlyn following her down to the basement without a single complaint. Kaitlyn had gotten a contractor in when they first got together, and now the small room was completely soundproofed. Along with the soundproofing, it had been transformed into a full BSDM dungeon. One wall was covered in crops and whips, and in the far corner there stood a St Andrews cross. In the centre of the room was a suspension set up, with adjustable ropes. Along the wall closest to the door was a tall glass and wooden cupboard, with various sizes of vibrators, dildos and anal plugs. Eve shivered in anticipation as Kaitlyn directed her to the middle of the room, guiding her to her knees with a gentle push on her shoulder. Eve lowered her head as she listened to Kaitlyn moving around the room, the sounds of the cabinet opening sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. Kaitlyn's boots clacked on the wooden floor until Eve could see the toes of the leather in front of her.

"Wrists," Kaitlyn demanded and held out her hand. Eve placed her thin wrists in Kaitlyn's strong grip without hesitation, allowing her Mistress to buckle the leather cuffs one at a time around them.

"Good girl," the blonde praised, causing Eve to straighten her back even further, as pride swelled in her chest at making her Mistress proud. Kaitlyn clipped the D rings on the cuffs to the rope above Eve's head, and crossed to the controls on the wall. Eve rose gracefully to her feet as the ropes tightened, ending with her balancing on her toes and stretched to her limits. Kaitlyn crossed back to her and checked to make sure her restraints weren't too tight, before she headed back to the cabinet.

"Gotta make sure you feel this pet," she commented, almost idly as she rolled their toys between her fingers and set each one aside. "Remind you who your owner is, remind you that every part of you belongs to me." She pulled out a medium sized butt plug along with some lube, and turned to face Eve with a devious smile on her face.

"Every part," she repeated. Kaitlyn walked back across the floor slowly, every step measured and every sound made intentionally to affect Eve as much as humanly possible. Eve kept her gaze lowered, and let Kaitlyn pull every trick in her book as she felt herself get wet. Kaitlyn reached her girlfriend and reached out, swiping her fingers through Eves folds.

"Oh Evie, so wet already," Kaitlyn purred. She pressed two fingers to Eve's lips, letting the brunette taste her own essence. Eve let out a moan and lapped at Kaitlyn's fingers, making sure to get all of her juices off.

"Now pet, relax for me," Kaitlyn cooed. She moved behind Eve and slicked up both her fingers and the butt plug. Eve took a deep breath and tried to relax her ass hole, even as she felt Kaitlyn's finger probe at the tight flesh. After a few minutes of stretching, first with one finger and then two, Kaitlyn removed her fingers and pressed the plug into Eve's ass. The smaller brunette moaned and tensed her ass around it a few times, finally settling as she became used to the feeling.

"Now, how should I punish you," Kaitlyn mused to herself. She crossed to the wall and pulled down one of her favourite crops, giving it a few experimental swings in the air before she nodded in satisfaction.

"Please Mistress," Eve begged softly, her pussy clenching at the thought of being punished. Kaitlyn's favourite way to punish her without really punishing her was to use the crop on places that were already tender and sensitive, such as her pussy and her breasts. Eve loved the combination of pain and pleasure, combining in just the right way to push her arousal higher until she couldn't take it any longer, and Kaitlyn let her cum.

Kaitlyn strode back to the wall, too impatient to make Eve shudder with anticipation any longer. She ran the soft leather of the crop up Eve's thigh, running it over her folds lightly. Eve tensed, all of her muscles tightening throughout her body as the familiar feeling of anticipation, tinged with a little fear coursed through her body. She angled her head down, watching the crop sticking from between her thighs and let out a quick squeak as Kaitlyn tutted and tapped her folds with the crop briefly.

"Now that won't do," Kaitlyn mused to herself, setting the crop aside on the low table designed for that purpose and walking back to their cupboard. She retrieved a soft black strip of cloth, used the mechanism on the wall to lower her lover just low enough so she could reach her, and only then moved back to Eve. Since her boots gave her a couple inches of extra height, Kaitlyn could easily reach to tie the strip of cloth behind Eve, using it as a blindfold.

"Ma'am?" Eve asked, uncertainty bleeding into her voice as she heard Kaitlyn's boots clicking away from her.

"I'm not leaving Evie," Kaitlyn soothed, keeping her voice low and calming. "I'm just going to raise you back up for me." Eve nodded, feeling the chains tighten and the support of the floor gradually leave her bare feet.

Kaitlyn moved quicker across the floor this time, resting a hand on Eve's hip and stroking the skin idly with her thumb.

"See baby, still here," she soothed, Eves cheeks becoming pink as she flushed, even as the corner of her lips curled up in a half smile.

"I'm ok Mistress," Eve whispered, Kaitlyn responding only with a brief squeeze to Eve's hip before she dropped her hand, picking the crop up again.

"Now," Kaitlyn said simply, once again brushing the leather of the crop over Eve's pussy. This time however, Eve let out a low whimper, her tongue flickering out to wet her dry lips.

"Well, that is a good idea," Kaitlyn chuckled, raising the crop to Eve's lips and brushing it over her lips. Eve moaned, and licked her lips again, this time her tongue flickering out further and lapping at the crop itself.

"Good girl," Kaitlyn praised, and pulled the crop away. She paused for a moment, before she flicked it against the underside of Eve's left breast. The brunette cried out and clenched her muscles, the plug inside her shifting. She let out a low moan, relaxing in her binds and letting her head fall backwards. Kaitlyn followed up the first strike with several more, alternating between the left and right breasts randomly. Eve unconsciously propped her chest out, trying to encourage Kaitlyn to give her pleasure.

Kaitlyn drew her arm back and very deliberately brought the crop down across Eve's right nipple, the bud tightening instantly under her strike. She gave Eve no reprieve before she repeated the motion on the left nipple, the brunette responding by letting out a deep moan of pleasure. Kaitlyn reached down and ran her fingers through Eve's folds, and allowed herself the dual pleasure of a cocky smirk, and a quick tweak to Eve's clit. The brunette bucked her hips, forcing Kaitlyn to grasp her hip with the hand that still held the crop, the leather bound toy being pressed firmly against Eve's thigh as a result.

"So wet for me Evie," she cooed. "You're dripping, just from having your breasts smacked." She stepped back and resumed her firm hold on the crop, before she tapped it against Eve's outer lips, taking care to strike her at a level that was hard enough to frustrate her, but still light enough to not give Eve any real stimulation. Eve whined and attempted to wriggle in place, spreading her legs further and clenching the muscles in both her ass and her pussy, all in a desperate attempt to gain some friction.

"I wonder what would happen if I hit you here," Kaitlyn mused, bringing the crop down on Eve's inner thigh. She ignored the gasp of surprise, and began to crisscross, alternating thighs as she worked her way up from mid-thigh almost to the junction of Eve's thighs. Once she reached it, Kaitlyn ran the crop the length of Eve's pussy, before she alternated her strikes, working back down Eve's thighs until she met the point that she had started at.

Eve moaned and whined, her muscles tensing as she balanced on her toes, her hips bucking when her pussy was touched.

"Please Mistress, need…something…anything," she panted, her brain beginning to succumb to the pleasure of submission. After three weeks without Kaitlyn, without anything like this, her defences were lowered, and she was falling much quicker than she ever had before.

"Shh Evie, I got you," Kaitlyn soothed. She set the crop aside again, and ran her fingers over the flesh she'd just hit, tracing the marks with the lightest touch she could manage. Eve whimpered, and Kaitlyn slid her fingers inside her pussy, causing Eve to cut her whimper off and moan loudly. Kaitlyn grinned and pulled her fingers out, instead using them to tease Eve's clit. Her lover cried out in response, her hips bucking and causing her toes to lose traction on the floor. Kaitlyn swung her close, and forcibly wrapped Eve's legs around her hips. She reached around and pressed her fingers against the plug in Eve's ass, and slid two fingers from her free hand inside Eve. She pumped them, crooking them to press against Eve's g-spot.

"Fuck Mistress…shit…harder oh god…" Eve begged, rolling her hips to get Kaitlyn further inside her. Instead, Kaitlyn chuckled and stepped backwards.

"No…please no Mistress," Eve begged, her voice full of desperation. Kaitlyn could hear the onslaught of hysterical tears, and picked up the crop again.

"For now love, you may cum whenever you need to," she informed Eve, her voice firm but not without a touch of kindness. She reached out, and spread Eve's lower lips, readjusting her grasp on the crop.

"Thank you Ma'am," Eve breathed out, jumping when she felt a cool breeze blow over her clit. Kaitlyn smirked from her position knelt between Eve's legs, and blew another breath over the erect clit. Beneath her blindfold, Eve's eyelids fluttered at the feeling. Kaitlyn pulled back and rose to her feet gracefully, fingers still holding Eve open to her gaze. She readied her crop and brought it back, smacking it in a firm, direct hit to Eve's clit. Eve let out a scream, and came, just that simple hit enough to push her over the edge. Kaitlyn dropped the crop to the floor, and rolled Eve's clit between her fingers, determined to send her into a second orgasm.

Eve whimpered and tightened her inner muscles, silently begging for Kaitlyn to stop torturing her clit. Her body disagreed, betraying her by making her pussy wetter, something that was going to be obvious to Kaitlyn with the way she was still spread open. Kaitlyn tugged her clit, and Eve couldn't help the orgasm that spread through her, a scream forcing itself from her throat as the waves of pleasure spread through her body, all the way from her toes through to her tips of her fingers.

Eve could feel the waves of pleasure spreading to her head, her mind going fuzzy as she fell into subspace. Kaitlyn watched as contentment spread over Eve's face, even with the blindfold in place, and worked quickly on lowering Eve until she could reach the cuffs, quickly releasing the cuffs from the ropes holding her up. She lowered both of them to the floor, tucking Eve into her lap and wrapping her arms securely around the brunette woman. For her part, Eve instinctively tucked her head under Kaitlyn's chin, disregarding the two inch height difference as she curled herself the smallest ball possible.

Kaitlyn removed and discarded the blindfold, before she brushed Eve's hair back, taking the time to slowly trace Eve's facial features. She wanted to slowly ease Eve back to herself, and to memorise every piece of the lightly tanned skin. She couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips as she realised there were no tan lines anywhere on Eve's body. The tan was darker than Eve's natural skin colour, even if only just, which told Kaitlyn that the extra high fences she'd insisted on having installed around their backyard had been put to good use. She ran one hand down Eve's bare arm, and over her stomach, pausing her journey south to tug teasingly at the tiny opal dangling from Eve's navel.

"Stop it," Eve mumbled, swatting absently at Kaitlyn's hand and missing wildly. She tucked her face into Kaitlyn's neck, smiling as Kaitlyn began to rub her hand up and down her bare thigh.

"That's it Evie," she soothed, resting her cheek on the top of Eve's head. "Come back to me." Eve hummed softly, and tugged at the flesh of Kaitlyn's neck with her teeth. Kaitlyn hissed and patted Eve's inner thigh gently, Eve moaning at the light touch on the marks from the crop.

"Feel like you can go on more round Evie?" Kaitlyn asked gently.

"I dunno Ma'am, do you think I can?" Eve asked, uncertainty clear in her voice even muffled by Kaitlyn's skin.

"Upstairs in our bedroom baby, just you, me and a strap on," Kaitlyn promised. Eve roused her weary muscles, and wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn's neck. Her face didn't move from its position buried against Kaitlyn's neck.

"Alright pretty baby, hold on," Kaitlyn murmured, sliding one arm under Eve's knees and the other around her back. She adjusted her position and rose to her feet, heading straight for the stairs. Eve sighed and let her body relax, trusting Kaitlyn and her strength completely.

Eve clung to Kaitlyn's neck as they ascended the stairs, missing the devious grin that slid across the blondes face. They reached the bedroom and Kaitlyn walked over to the bed. She pinched Eve's ass gently, and the brunette loosened her grip with a squeak. It prompted Kaitlyn to drop her onto the bed, Eve squealing loudly before she dissolved into giggles.

"Kaitlyn!" she exclaimed, the blonde laughing in response.

"Oh you know you love it," Kaitlyn teased, watching Eve crawl backwards until she met the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I believe you promised me a strap-on fucking," Eve reminded her. "Go on, get naked for me." She grinned cheekily at Kaitlyn and motioned for her to get on with the show. Kaitlyn shed her leather jacket on the floor and started on the buttons of her shirt. She swayed her hips and unbuttoned it until it was only held together by the bottom two buttons, her bra clearly showing through the gap.

Eve whistled at Kaitlyn, and the blonde smirked. She undid the last buttons, before she pulled her shirt off and threw it at Eve. Her bra was the next to go, and once tossed aside she tugged at her nipples, moaning as she did it. Eve stared entranced, absently moving one hand to her own nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

Kaitlyn turned around and bent over, placing her hands on the floor.

"Fuck Kaity…how do you even manage that in those jeans?" Eve hissed, clenching her legs together. Kaitlyn grinned and stood up slowly, running her hands up her inner thighs until she reached the fly of her jeans.

"Wait wait wait," Eve interrupted, crawling to the middle of the bed suddenly. "Shake that ass Kaity, twerk it for me." Kaitlyn obliged, even while she undid her pants. Eve shrieked with laughter, reaching out to smack Kaitlyn's ass. Kaitlyn shoved her pants to the ground, and turned around to show off the lacy underwear she was wearing.

"Fuck that's sexy," Eve groaned, unable to stop the rush of wetness between her thighs. Kaitlyn smirked and shoved them down before she crossed to the dresser. She pulled the strap on harness out, and slid it up her legs, buckling it around her. She then pulled the dildo attachment from the same drawer and attached it, looking up to see Eve watching her with lust in her eyes.

"Fuck," she whispered, crawling back on the bed and spreading her legs. Kaitlyn joined her on the bed, and ran her hands up the smooth, tanned legs until she reached her inner thighs.

"Hold on babe," she told Eve with a smirk, before she lined her fake cock up and sheathed it inside Eve's pussy with one smooth motion. Eve cried out, her pussy still sensitive from her double orgasm down in the playroom, and tensed automatically.

"Fuck…Kait the plug," she whimpered.

"Oh of course," Kaitlyn cooed, reaching down and pressing her fingers against it. "You can take it can't you babe?"

"Ooh…yes ma'am," Eve panted, tilting her hips up as Kaitlyn pulled out, then thrust back in. She set up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out as Eve moaned and writhed beneath her.

"I missed seeing you like this, all wanton and spread out," Kaitlyn growled, and took advantage of Eves eyes slipping closed to sneak her hand under the pillow and wrap her fingers around the vibrator Eve had been using when she got home.

Eve's eyes snapped opened and she screamed as she felt Kaitlyn still, vibrations starting up directly on her clit.

"Cum for me," Kaitlyn snarled. Eve arched her back, and wrapped her fingers in Kaitlyn's hair, dragging the blonde's mouth to hers to muffle her screams. She came just as Kaitlyn demanded, and only then did Kaitlyn allow herself to cum for the first time all night. Her hair hung in her face, and she bared her lips in a snarl, fucking Eve through both of their orgasms through sheer determination.

The waves of pleasure died down, and Kaitlyn collapsed on top of Eve. The brunette smoothed her hands down Kaitlyn's back, being able to tell that the blonde was exhausted, both from the explosive climax and the long day of travel.

"Kaitlyn," Eve whispered. Kaitlyn hummed in response.

"I'm sticky, and can you please take this plug out," Eve murmured to her, Kaitlyn chuckling against her skin.

"Oh all right," she sighed good-naturedly, rolling off the bed and throwing Eve over her shoulder. "Shower time." She carried Eve towards the bathroom, the slim brunette kicking her legs and punching Kaitlyn's back in protest. Kaitlyn laughed and simply shut the bathroom door behind them, informing Eve that since she couldn't be respectful, and let her sleep, that they obviously weren't done for the night. Eve sighed and hung her head, silently regretting buying that damn vibrator in the first place.


End file.
